


The Day of Reckoning

by TryingAndDoing



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingAndDoing/pseuds/TryingAndDoing
Summary: Based off of episode 3.13, I actually wrote most of this before finding out Ofelia died.





	The Day of Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of episode 3.13, I actually wrote most of this before finding out Ofelia died.

Dust, blood, gun smoke, sweat, rot. Every survivor that managed making it into the pantry was coated in god knows what. People were inspecting themselves for wounds, scratches, bites. Friends huddled around friends, family with family. The tumultuous crowd disbanded into smaller groups. Alicia stood by the closed steel doors, breathing intensely as she tried to calm herself after the scramble and fight for their lives. Shock from killing someone she knew, in cold blood- whether it was a mercy killing or not. That blood was on her hands, replaying itself every time she blinked. She saw the horror in his eyes, heard the screams of people who didn't make it, snarls from the undead which surrounded them. 

Stay strong. They need you. Lead.

The struggle between the nation and the settlers didn't exist anymore. Right now all that mattered was they were alive, and safe. 

"Alicia." Someone called out, but she wasn't sure who. For the past five, maybe ten minutes- like time mattered anymore- she had stared blankly towards the survivors. 

"Alicia!" The woman's voice rang through her ears again, bringing reality back into focus. Looking around, Alicia was searching for Ofelia. Emerging past a small cluster of people, Ofelia quickly made her way over and grabbed ahold of Alicia's arms. Patting down her shoulders, biceps, forearms, she was looking for bite marks. Each splatter of blood had another pang of concern ripple it's way down Ofelia's gut. The blood smeared each time, revealing nothing but dirtied skin underneath. 

"I thought you were bitten." Ofelia sighed out as she engulfed Alicia in a hug. Arms tightened around her waist as they embraced.  
"No." The dry, hoarse word was barely audible.  
"I couldn't lose you. I can't lose you." As the words were spoken tears began to shakily flow across Ofelia's cheeks. She pressed a kiss to Alicia's forehead, then the top of her head, the side. The location didn't matter, but Ofelia needed to express her grief, worry, love and concern. 

Their past resentments were gone, the petty squabble over land and water was done. 

Reality was gradually creeping up faster to Alicia; her eyes were searching along Ofelia's body for any signs of a bite. Just a few scratches and splatters of blood, but she was fine. Alicia's hand settled on holding Ofelia's cheek, smearing the tears away. The smile of relief from Ofelia brought out a smile of her own. Impulse moved Alicia to kiss Ofelia.  
"Estás a salvo." Ofelia barely managed to whisper the words against Alicia's lips before tilting her head to kiss her again. 

With the way they had been kissing, no one else was in the room with them. They had finally been reunited with one another, without a concern if the ranchers noticed them. Alicia was assertive when she pushed Ofelia backwards against the wall, grasping her tighter. Lips pressed harder against each other, with a curious and needy tongue following. Preeminent was an understatement if it had to be used to describe the desperation they had for one another in that moment. 

Crazy Dog had interrupted them by calling out Ofelia's name. Not once or twice, but a couple of times. With a heaving chest, she sent him a glare that stated if what he needed her for wasn't crucial he was in for it later for interrupting. However, it was crucial. Airflow had stopped coming from the vents. Since he'd only told Ofelia in private, she returned to Alicia to find her busying herself by handing out reserves to the people who needed them. With a knowing look she wordlessly asked Alicia to step aside for a private conversation between the three represented leaders. Side by side, the three discussed what their solution should be, as Alicia scribbled mathematic formula's away on a pad of paper. Ofelia wasn't quite sure what was being written, but Alicia continued writing away, until stumbling upon a solution.

"Two hours.." Alicia murmured, her voice barely audible.  
"How long?" Crazy whispered.  
"Two. Maybe with a little leeway."  
"Regardless, we're screwed unless we can get it running again." The pair of women watched as Crazy Dog turned and kicked a box out of frustration.  
"We need to act fast if we want to live. The vent looks large enough to fit someone, I think we should see if sending someone up there would help. Otherwise we have to go outside and face the hell out there, weaponless." Ofelia stated. The glance between Crazy Dog and Alicia was in agreement.  
"We need to tell them." Alicia volunteered to speak to the people about the problem.

Crazy Dog had set off to find a ladder while Alicia spoke to everyone else. Ofelia had stood behind her, right by her side. She was showing support, an attempt to help keep the peace. 

Everyone was solemn, with a sobering dose of reality looming overhead. They were safe, but for how long? Those with watches kept checking the time every few seconds, counting down to their death. 

Pulling Alicia aside once again, Ofelia wrapped her arms around Alicia, keeping her close. She needed a moment of closeness, something to hold onto in the moment of fear. Clinging on tighter, Alicia had a death grip around her waist. Head on her chest, Alicia couldn't bring herself to say anything.  
"Mi hermosa mujer.. I.." Taking in a deep breath, Alicia could feel the trembling within Ofelia's chest. "Te amo." The squeeze she received in return was all the validation she needed. Interrupted by Crazy Dog once again, he had finally found a ladder for the pair to set off through the vents. 

He was impatient with how he was waiting, but time was precious. These last few moments had the potential to be their last which made leaving be more difficult. Left with a searing kiss, the pair of lovers separated. Ofelia ascended the ladder, and began the travel through the maze of vents. 

As the minutes ticked away, time was relevant once again. After not too long the air was slowly seeping away, becoming stale and harder to breath. Maybe it was selfish, but Alicia sat under the vent, reloading her assault riffle with the remaining bullets she found. She wasn't going to succumb to the dead, whether inside the bunker or outside. Vision was getting blurry, but the two hours hadn't passed yet. One of the survivors had been listening at the door, but it was echoing the snarls and growling of the undead. Escaping through the door was as improbable as air coming through the vent anytime soon. 

That didn't matter, the trouble was inside as well as out. One of the elderly had apparently passed and turned , creating a frenzy of panic. People tried fighting the dead, but the lack of air made everyone weaker. Not only were people choking from the lack of oxygen and passing out, they were left defenseless. Collectively they attempted to open the doors but the hoard had been attracted to the sound and came towards them. The lack of weapons became an issue because of the volume of dead coming towards them. A small group managed to run past the initial cluster of bodies, but was quickly surrounded. There were too many, too close. 

The limited moment that the doors were opened helped the people trapped inside even though it wasn't enough. A few tried keeping the door ajar, while killing the dead that came close enough. Piles of bodies were building, which forced the door closed. Knife close in hand, Alicia prepared herself for whoever was about to turn. 

Once again people inside were passing out, dying and turning. Gripping the knife tighter, Alicia had already spent the few bullets she had scavenged. Fighting off bodies, Alicia spent her last few breaths of consciousness before collapsing near the door underneath a dead body. 

An explosion rippled through the air, the sound wave reverberated throughout the air vents. Ofelia and Crazy Dog had reached the blocked fan and cleared it. An infected had fallen and lodged itself in the blades. Once they shot it in the head and cleared the body, air began circulating through once again. The travel back through the vents was made easier due to the air.

Dropping out of the vent into the cellar, the multitude of bodies both dead and undead were scattered throughout. Withdrawing their knives, the two began killing the infected as they made way towards the opened doors. Ofelia's scared eyes were looking from body to body, trying to verify where Alicia was. She wasn't scared necessarily of the infected, but scared of losing the only person left alive that she loved. Crazy Dog practically dragged her through the doors. 

Smoke filled the sky, but the smoke also brought all of the dead away from the door, clearing the exit. The two found Madison, Walker, Troy, Nick, Strand and Alicia atop the nearest hill. Running- sprinting up the hill, Ofelia and Crazy killed the infected that separated the two from the group. As they rounded the top of the hill, the group was standing waiting, watching the hoard head towards the flames from the explosion.

"We need to act fast," Madison spoke up, "were either of you bitten?"  
"No."  
"No." Crazy Dog answered, feeling his neck.  
"Good. Alicia barely made it out of the pantry, but if we drive a truck down there, we might be able to take a load of supplies. There's eight of us, we should be able to manage the underground group."

As the group quickly planned out their coarse of action, everyone did as planned, gathering food, guns, medical supplies. A few miles away from the ranch, everyone pulled over for another discussion. For the first time since separating earlier, Ofelia had a moment with Alicia. 

Staring into her brown eyes, Ofelia could sense something was off with the younger woman. She was spacey, distant, almost as if in shock. Exhaustion wore on her face. When Alicia had managed to stop staring at nothing, and looked into Ofelia's eyes, tears welled up. Alicia shook her head, a lump lodging itself in her throat. Whatever it was she saw and did, she couldn't speak about it. Not yet, anyway. As her tears fell, Ofelia anchored the two together, securely supporting and protecting Alicia. They stepped behind one of the trucks for privacy as Alicia had her moment to grieve and breakdown. It wasn't weakness showing, rather it was strength and courage. Love. Heartbreak. 

"We're together." Ofelia's voice was breaking as she spoke. Her lips pressed onto Alicia's forehead as comfort. There wasn't much she could offer her to undo the damage and scarring Alicia had seen, but Ofelia knew she needed to be there for her. She needed to guard and protect her.  
"I love you." The brokenness in Alicia's tone wrapped a discomfort and pain throughout Ofelia's chest and she knew exactly what it was that Alicia had gone through. Another kiss on the top of her head before settling into a hug, Ofelia murmured her response repeatedly.  
"I love you, Alicia." 

Once the group sorted out the vehicle arrangements of who was sitting where, Ofelia handed her jacket over to Alicia to use as a blanket for the long drive ahead. In the backseat of the jeep they were leaned against one another, hands tightly held together, resting for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Ofelia's death pissed me off because it felt very unnecessary. There were easier ways to make Daniel be angry with the Clark group, killing her was just weak writing.


End file.
